


The Right Path

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Complete, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: Gilderoy had received a head injury from when his memory charm backfired. Was he under the imperius curse this whole time? Will he recover? Will he change his attitude towards life?
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, he slowly got up while wondering where he was.

“Where am I?” He asked the red head kid in front of him. The kid answered by knocking him with a piece of rock.

0o0o

As he gradually started to wake up, he heard some sounds in background that he didn’t recognize.

A women dressed in white rushed towards him. “You’re okay sir, you’re in St Mungo's Hospital.”

When he got up, he suddenly felt faint again. As he was about to fall back down on the bed, the nurse helped him down. “You don’t remember anything do you…” The woman said filled with sadness.

That was an understatement. He didn’t even remember his own name. _Or does he? Was it Ralf? Or was it Harold? Maybe he was a Fred?_ His eyebrow furrowed, trying to think of his name then looked back at the woman standing before him. “I’m sorry, what is my name?” He asked while scratching his forehead.

The woman’s eyes went wide. “It was worse than we thought.” She frowned. “You’re name is Gilderoy Lockhart. You’re a famous wizard, you know. Or…Well, was.” She said waving her hand.

That name did not fit him at all. It sounded like a foreign language to him. “I’m sorry…What?”

“Long story short…” She paused for a moment trying to think of a rational thing to say. “You faked your own fame.” She shrugged then left the room before she could laugh in front of him. When Professor Dumbledore came by with this man, she was excited because there wasn’t everyday where they had a famous wizard. But, he told her Gilderoy lost his memories due to magic that he tried to cast had gone wrong and backfired. He then continued to explain to her that he was never the wizard he claimed to be.

The nurse had left Gilderoy Lockhart alone for the rest of the evening. It led him to go deep into thought as to what his life was and what his life could be.


	2. Chapter 2

When the nurse left, he pondered that thought. “I faked my own fame?” _What an interesting thing to say._

As he was contemplating his own mistakes, he heard more footsteps coming in. “Well…Well…Well. Look what we have here…” The man in the robe said.

Gilderoy looked at the glorious man before him. He raised his right eyebrow. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” He had a faint recognition of this man, but he couldn’t quite place it.

The man came forward and sat on the edge of Gilderoy’s bed. He placed his hand on Gilderoy’s lock of blond hair and smelled it.

“Good heavens, what are you doing?!” Gilderoy asked startingly. He was taken aback by this man’s gesture. He knew for sure that he was good looking. They weren’t lovers in the past, were they?

“Forgive me…” He muttered. “I haven’t introduced myself, as I am Severus Snape.” He had kept his hand lingering near his blond hair. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered in his ears.

“You…What?” Gilderoy asked having a baffled expression.

“Just relax for a moment while I repair your mind using Occlumency.” Severus Snape muttered then placed his hands over Gilderoy’s forehead. He closed his eyes in search for the damage in his mind. “Legilimens!” He said then he found it. _Silly fool for using his magic against a student._ He muttered to himself. After he repaired his mind, he let go.

“Oh! Severus! How could I forget you!” Gilderoy said with happy tears then hugged him tightly. “Are the teachers upset with me? I bet they are, you see I was under the imperius curse this entire time. You have to believe me, though I don’t know who casted it.”

“Unfortunately…It was Lucious Malfoy.” Severus frowned and nodded. “Don’t worry, We’ll get your name cleared. But for now…” He smile softly then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

Gilderoy forgotten how good it was to have someone to care for and love. His eyes went wide. _Love?_

“Right, let’s get you out of those clothes-“ Severus was about to say.

“What…Here?” Gilderoy gasped.

Severus chuckled. “That’s not what I meant, but I can have that arranged.” He grinned then crawled over him and started to make out with him. He was about to unbutton his gown when the nurse came in.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I can come back later…”The Nurse was about to leave but Severus had interrupted her.

Severus sighed. “It’s alright, I was just leaving…”He said with a wink at Gilderoy then left.

“My my that was steamy.” The nurse said while grinning.

“I remember everything!” Gilderoy said with excitement.

The nurse’s eyes went wide and checked on him. “Oh my!”

0o0o0

Later that evening, Gilderoy was seated in Severus’s study while he was out for business. He sighed while pondering what he was going to do for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the few months, Lucius was put in trial for the crimes against Gilderoy Lockhart. He was found guilty of using the imperuius curse and was sent to Prisoner of Askaban.

Gildery, was spending the rest of his time recuperating at Spinners End with Severus Snape. He was trying to find out what he was really good at, but in the end he realized he was good a memory charms. He just needed to be reminded of that.

He felt bad for attacking a student, or at least tried to attack a student and so he wrote a formal letter to the red head kid whom he needed reminding of his name by Severus Snape.

Professor Dumbledore had offer him a permanent position at Hogwarts. Gilderoy felt honored by the proposition he gave him, however he didn’t feel it was right given the circumstance. He felt that he needed to go back to school himself because he felt so out of practice. He also felt ashamed that he let it go this far. But, he was content where he was now, sitting in Severus’s study while reading a book about memories.

This was going to be a long summer for him.

**THE END**


End file.
